


A Tight Fit

by Puddingcat



Category: Fix Bay'nets - Fenn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddingcat/pseuds/Puddingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas in India.  A double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tight Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> Happy Christmas, Daegaer!

"Bracy, old chap, that's awfully large." Roberts' voice drifted out through the wall of his tent.

"I suppose it is, rather. I'm sure we can get it to fit - here, hold steady, and I'll see if I can't get it in somehow."

Gedge paused outside, guilt over eavesdropping warring with his sense of curiosity. "Oh, Edmund!" he thought. "I should be 'elping him, not freezin' to Death out 'ere! Sentry duty? Sentry 'gainst what, that's what I'd like to know! The natives wouldn't dare do anyfing on Christmas Eve! S'pose I'd best not interrupt, though - the Captain wouldn't unnerstand."

Stamping his feet against the cold, Gedge left the officers to their task; as a peal of laughter rang across the camp, he manfully resisted the urge to turn back.

~-o0o-~

Inside, the officers sat back, glowing with satisfaction at a job well done.

"That parcel arrived just in time," said Roberts. "I must say, it's terribly good of you to share it with the men."

"It'll be worth it," replied Bracy, smiling fondly at the thought of their faces, shining with delight at the unexpected gifts.

On the table, twelve woollen socks bulged fatly, stretched tight over the bounty inside.


End file.
